


Our Story

by falsettosland



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, bisexual JD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: JD comes out to Turk and Perry comes out to Carla.





	Our Story

JD stood at his best friend’s apartment door, mind racing. Perry has offered to go with him for support, but this was something he needed to do alone. 

“Hey, JD. Everything okay?” Turk answered the door, dressed in his teal scrubs.

“Can we talk? It won’t be long.”

“Sure, I’m going on call in half an hour.”

“It won’t be long,” JD said as he entered the apartment, feeling calmer from the comfortable setting.

“What’s on your mind?” Turk asked as he took a seat in a chair, JD settling across from him on the couch. He took a deep breath before charging forward with what he wanted to say.

“I’m bisexual.”

“Dude, that’s cool.” Turk chuckled, siting forward in the chair, placing a hand on his friend’s knee. “You know I love you no matter what.”

“Thanks, C.B., but there’s more.” JD avoided eye contact as Turk sat back. “I’m dating Dr. Cox.”

Turk’s smile faded, staring at him as he waited for the punchline. He stood up, JD jumping up to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Really? Why him? He’s treated you like shit since your first day at the hospital.” His friend finally said.

“Turk...he’s really different once you get to know him. He’s romantic and caring, and I...love him.” JD’s face dropped at the last two words, Turk’s expression softening in response.

“Is that the first time you said it?”

JD nodded slowly. Turk pulled his best friend into a hug, patting his back.

“Even if you love him, I’m still going to kick his ass.”


End file.
